


Twilight's Star

by Jay_Hayden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Renfumi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Hayden/pseuds/Jay_Hayden
Summary: A twilight trickster ends up spending a great deal of time with a Star, a board, and some chess pieces.OrRen Amamiya may not understand Tarot Cards, but the soft voice's name for Hifumi Togo is apt. Her eyes shine like stars, her mother forced her to become one, and to him she outshines every star just by being herself.





	1. Secrets of the Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daze/gifts).



Ren isn't sure when the rules of the game changed between Hifumi and him. He's befriended so many fellow outliers and outsiders since his year in Tokyo began and he considers himself close or on the fast track towards being close to them all. And yet... He couldn't help but become personally enraged when he talked to her mother's shadow, even after it started apologizing and promising to change, his ire never lessened. He wanted to trample all over her for hurting Hifumi, until the shadow couldn't even stand. He could hear Arsene's voice laughing in his soul. _Our Trickster, noble thief of hearts has gotten his own heart stolen by the Star._ The Star... Ren's understanding of Tarot Cards and Arcana is limited but the soft voice that whispers in his mind's eye with a tarot card when growing bonds called Hifumi, the Star.

 _It suits her,_ Ren thinks to himself as her mother's shadow lies at his feet sobbing. Hifumi's eyes had seemed lit with too many stars, in their first meeting an intense stare that made her seem unwelcoming. The fierce glare had easily bled through as an act however, and underneath it was a deep loneliness with a few bright spots of weak light, like the stars of a clear sky reflected in a deep well. In their time together Ren had seen those weak stars brighten in a particularly fierce match between them or on that one night months before he his arrest where they'd gone looking for books on Shogi. It seemed brighter the more time they spent together. The media treating her like an idol, something she detested, had made the stars dim all over again. But her mother... Ren's hands itched to stab the sobbing shadow again with his knife... Her mother thirsted for stardom of her own, the flashing of cameras and the glint of lusting fans the dream she herself could never touch, going so far as to force her daughter to pursue it for her.

"Confess to your daughter," Ren says finally. "Allow her to announce to the world what you've done and leave her future in her hands."

* * *

Ren tries not to make a habit of creeping on his friends on social networks but once again, Hifumi's an exception. He's worried once her mother's confession goes viral and Hifumi gets re-dubbed "the Phony Princess." He's dead as far as the world is concerned but Hifumi is a star in the sky so she's not in this world and therefore can know. So on a frigid December night, Shido's raid basically finished planning, Ren pulls the hoodie over his head and heads to the church, Hifumi's sanctuary. He sits across from her noting her shaking though whether excitement, nerves, or something utterly different, he is uncertain.

"Hey," he says quietly, glancing at the beautiful shogi player. Its easier to think of her that way and not feel weird now since it isn't some name, some label dragged out by the media (or worse her mother) and instead just a statement about the girl sitting across from him.

"Ren-kun, hey," she says, exactly the same way. Her gaze is troubled, perplexed. "On the news they said you were..." A tone of panic has entered her voice now.

He shakes his head and lowers his hood slightly. "As you can see I'm very much alive. Mostly unharmed."

"I do want to hear about what happened to yo- the leader of the Phantom Thieves but I have to do something today. That exhibition match? I'm still going through with it. It'd mean a lot to me if... If you  could watch as I do. You won't be able to watch in person, but there's a web cafe nearby where you could watch... and... I could meet you there afterwards? My father's still hospitalized and I really don't wanna see my mother but someone watching over me... I could use that right now."

Her tone, while nervous, is the most hopeful tone he's heard since his interrogation. Ren can't help the smile's spread across his face when he replies, "Of course. Anything to help."

* * *

 The match went as well as Hifumi'd guessed as they walked over despite her vow of winning. She was easily pushed about the board by the vastly superior opposing player. To no surprise of Ren's and the evident shock of the announcers, Hifumi conceded the match. "I was utterly destroyed out there... It was like an ant had challenged an elephant. A shogi player _should_ know her limits." Hifumi sighed after walking over and sitting next to Ren later that evening. "That was... That was the first time I'd ever conceded a match. I was so ashamed of myself. I didn't want to hurt the pieces any longer..."

Ren saw her eyes filled with the mix of emotion that spelled out distress and said with a gentle smile, "A very queenly decision."

It had the desired effect, Hifumi's dark eyes lit with the stars Ren knew burned within her as she asked with a small smile, "You remember? 'One must lose with grace... With dignity until the very end, as a queen should...'"

Ren just gave a small nod but thought to himself, _Course I do. You said that to me on the day we met. I don't think I could forget if I wanted to._ And then blushed a bit at how that sounded, even in his thoughts, hoping she wouldn't see.

Hifumi's smile slipped a little as she said, "But, I confess I am confused... Naturally I am disappointed that I lost... But I still feel happy... as if a demon has been purged from me. I played so disgracefully in front of you... Perhaps you can just view it as an example of what not to do... And understand there are times which require one to forfeit with valor and grace..." Her smile is a bit bigger by the end and she lets out a warm giggle with it.

Akira nods relief warming him, "For sure." He smiles a little hearing the good humor in her voice.

At his words though, Hifumi seems to sit a little lower in her seat, head bowing a little lower. "Um... I've been thinking about this awhile... Let's make today your last lesson... Spending time with me has only brought you pain... So this is goodbye..."

Akira knows that if he doesn't speak up now the girl he loves will be walking out of his life soon and that not even an acceptable friendship will be in the cards after that. "Hifumi... I want to stay by your side."

"Huh..?" Hifumi mumbles, completely graceless. "What do you... You're just trying to comfort me because I lost, right..?"

Ren denies this as he leans towards her with a simple head shake and a quiet, "No."

"I'm the Phony Princess... I mean I lied to _everyone_... And yet, you want to be by my side..?" her tone is hesitant now and yet somehow urgent, as though she desperately wishes to know what he means but desperately fears the answer.

"Iwantustodate," Ren says, the words falling out in a messy, unplanned rush.

"Really? You really feel that way?" Hifumi asks, sounding like she's not even sure she heard the boy right, which consider his speed of blurring the words together isn't impossible.

"I do," Ren says, nodding his head his position on the seat now precarious from all his movement and leaning.

"If that's what you really want..." Hifumi says, her voice small and looking at anything but Akira.

 _Crap,_ Akira thinks, nervous and ready to apologize for saying anything.

Before he can stand or say anything at all however, she's looking at him again. And she's blushing but her eyes shine like a million stars and Hifumi is positively beaming as she says looking him straight in the eyes, "I will become a woman who's worthy of you."

Akira smiling widely, can only think, _Hifumi... You're already that woman..._

Before he actually can say those words however, Hifumi shyly says, "I-I look forward... To our relationship blossoming i-in the many years... ahead of us..."

Akira is scarlet and Hifumi isn't much better either. Trying to avoid any further awkwardness, Hifumi sinks herself into her chair and will not look at Ren as she mumbles out, "Oh wh-what in the world am I saying?"

* * *

Its a week, 3 days, and 36 minutes later and Hifumi is perched next to him on the couch in the room he's been crashing in for the better part of this year. She's all but invited herself this time, to be perfectly honest and to be even more honest Ren couldn't be happier for it. They've been sitting in a contented silence for the past few minutes, merely enjoying each other's company. Actually, this is the first day they've gotten together in a week. Justifiable in that Ren is dead as far as most are concerned and she's still working out where she goes from her confession and loss but it still bothers them, not having time together. "I quit the Ladies Professional Shogi Players' Association. I need to start over as an amateur," Hifumi says suddenly, looking directly at her boyfriend.

Ren gives her a grin that would make Arsene proud and says, "You'll triumph in the end."

"That's my intention," Hifumi says, giving him a feral grin for the first time he can remember. "There were a lot of people who covered for me by saying that I was just being used by adults. But I'm the one who was most at fault. I was overconfident."

"Hmm?" Ren hums, uncertain of what she meant, absently pushing up his glasses.

"If only I had taken a look at myself, and properly assessed my shogi skills. I believed with my skills, I could overcome being treated like an idol. And mm... There's nothing I can say about my mother. You didn't abandon me, even after learning about the fixed matches... Now I know how encouraging it feels to have someone believe in you," Hifumi says quietly the smile on her face growing wider after talking about how Ren didn't abandon her.

 _I couldn't ever,_  Ren thinks to himself. _I couldn't_ ever _abandon you. Not like that anyways... I know how it feels and I couldn't do that to someone I was friends with, let alone someone I was falling for._

"At first," Hifumi continues. "This was just a deal... You help me develop new moves and I give you shogi lessons. But before I knew it, you became... someone I couldn't do without. I'm not gonna pay attention to all the criticism anymore. This time I'll earn everyone's praise... With my _own_ skills!"

"You can do it," Ren says immediately, hesitation completely absent from his tone.

Hifumi sits up a little straighter and smiles broadly at Akira, "The reason I'm able to think this way is because you stuck by my side. I'm really grateful."

Ren looks Hifumi straight in the eyes, not really sure what to say in the face of such gratitude. In his mind the soft voice whispers once more telling him he'd awoken to the "ultimate secret of the Star" and promising him infinite power. But at this moment Ren doesn't really wanna think about tarot cards, powers, or anything but the girl in front of him and whatever she wants to do.

"Well then, on to our final lesson..." Hifumi says, using the same tone she did when they'd first met and her eyes starry shine seemed like a glare. They walk over to where Ren keeps mementos of time with friends, along with laundry. Once she's facing the opposite direction she says, "I truly hope that you... No... That the Phantom Thieves find my lessons useful."

Ren would probably be more surprised by this comment and even remarked upon her knowing if he hadn't been arrested and "killed" those weeks before so his only comment as he glances at his girlfriend is a quiet, "We do."

Hifumi turns around with a wide smile across her face, "I feel honored to be told that by one of the Phantom Thieves. I spoke to you about my mother, and then my mother changed... I knew that couldn't be a coincidence."

Ren bites back a chuckle knowing this isn't the time at the statement thinking, _So your very much alive boyfriend's death as their leader on national television had nothing to do with it?_

"If there's anything I can do to help," Hifumi says. "Please know that you can rely on me."

"Thank you," Ren says sincerely, eyes locked on the girl who stole _his_ heart.

"I will support you in whatever you want to accomplish," she vows.

Ren cannot help but wonder if he is dreaming in this moment or if it is some cruel simulation where he'll wake up and none of it will be real. _After nearly a year of talking monster-cats, Personas, Palaces and their Rulers... The thing that's most strange to me is my girlfriend saying she'll stick by my side. I must have strange definitions of normal._

"Hey..." Hifumi says her tone suddenly very quiet and hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Ren asks leaning in a little closer worrying about the hesitation, wondering if he's said or done something rude without realizing.

"Being a hero," Hifumi says, still quietly but no longer hesitant. "Must keep you busy, trying to help everyone, huh..?"

Ren doesn't say anything or even have room for thinking because she's walking closer to him now and his thoughts are coming to a stand still.

"Well... I no longer have a ban on dating..." Hifumi says shyly, coming close enough now he could count the creases on her blazer's arms. She's looking up at him now, a faint blush discoloring her cheeks but she's still very much beautiful, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "So for the time being, please let me have you all to myself..."

Ren's smile is gentle as he wraps his arms about her waist, as he pulls her closer, her arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss her. _Hifumi... I love being by your side..._


	2. Christmas Eve and Bringing Him Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trickster spends his last night a free man with the Star. Then after he is jailed she tries desperately to get him freed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More additional dialogue is added this time to give more realism and there are two added scenes that didn't occur in game. I hope you all enjoy.

Ren Amamiya sighs as the snow falls down around him. _Merry Christmas Tokyo,_ he thinks sarcastically. _Satan has saved Christmas and your hero has lost his cat and is going to jail, just in time for the New Year. Not that you'll remember..._ There really is no bitterness in his thoughts though, just a sad acceptance of his time being a hero ending and a mourning for the loss of Morgana.

A chirp from his phone interrupts his thoughts and he glances at it, figuring it might be Futaba telling him to come home and spend Christmas with their dad or Ryuji asking him to grab some ramen with the guys to celebrate their victory. To his surprise though, its Hifumi:

HT: It's Christmas time. The church has been really crowded too.

HT: Couples usually spend this time together, don't they?

HT: Is there any way we could meet right now..?

RA: I'm up to hang out.

HT: Thank you. I'm honestly a little nervous...

HT: Let's meet in Shibuya. I'll be waiting in front of the station.

Ren will not admit this to anyone, even if asked but he isn't sure agreeing to meet his girlfriend is the right choice tonight. Even though seeing her one last time before he's sent to juvie is _exactly_ what he wants to do, he worries she'll see through him and her worrying is the last thing he wants. She'll worry enough once he's there and that kills him. But there's nothing for it now and he turns and walks towards the station thinking, _I should head to our meeting place..._

Reaching the station, he can't help but brighten seeing her in her colorful outfit, linking his arm with hers so they can weave through people as they seek a cafe or diner that is both open and not over crowded. Attempts at this are... Unsuccessful to say the least and they find themselves at Leblanc before they know it. "Christmas requires a great amount of stamina..." Hifumi remarks as they walk in, the familiar jingling behind them oddly fitting the festive day. "Weaving through crowds of people... It's as if I have become a knight."

Ren can't help but let out a small laugh at her comment, grinning at the idea of her in armor. _Aren't you the queen though? Or have you let that one go?_

"I hope that this will make up for my lack of daily exercise..." Hifumi continues, grinning mischievously and laughing as she says it.

"You want a massage?" Ren asks, mostly to make her blush but partially hoping she'll allow it.

"H-huh?!" she stammers loudly, blushing scarlet. She doesn't actually answer but her grabbing of his arm and dragging him up to his room makes him think she at least thought about it.

* * *

"You've been staring at me this entire time," Hifumi says once their perched on his couch once more, glancing at her boyfriend sounding somewhat concerned. "Is there something you'd liked to say..?"

_No don't let her worry you idiot,_ he thinks to himself before saying the only honest thing he can think of right now. "I'm glad you're here."

"That's..." Hifumi says quietly, staring at her boyfriend and beaming. "How I feel about you as well."

_I won't be able to see you after tomorrow,_ Ren thinks before saying aloud. "Having you by my side as more than a friend this past month has made me really happy."

Hifumi leans over to kiss his cheek at that. "Y'know... You're lucky I'm no longer treated like an idol. They aren't supposed to have boyfriends." She smirks at the last bit, cause she knows they'd both hate that.

"So your transition from the "too Beautiful Shogi Player" to "the Phony Princess" is actually what enabled me to date you?" Akira asks teasingly, enjoying this exchange despite the fact this will be their last night for some time.

Hifumi's response to that is a Cheshire Cat grin. "Exactly, I knew I picked an intelligent one."

"For the record," Ren says, smile soft but tone dripping with mischief as he scoots closer to his girlfriend. "You are still too beautiful and you are still a shogi player."

Her blushing face and embarrassed expression warm him greatly, removing any remaining cold from walking about outside. He's still grinning at her when she gasps loudly and sits up straighter shaking her head vigorously, "Oh dear. I almost forgot something very important..."

Ren tilts his head in confusion, bewilderment etching his features as she turns away and rummages about in her purse. "Hmm?" he hums, leaning away as he watches her shuffle through it. She pulls something out and drops it on his hands, two somethings he realizes as he wraps his fingers around them, a pair of something. Gloves. They don't look new, though still in good condition. The leather is worn smooth in places and looks as though they might've been restitched at some point. They are most certainly a pair of a man's gloves... _Wait,_ Ren wonders. _Could these have been... Her fathers?_

"It's nothing special," Hifumi says quietly, smiling at him. "But I wanted you to have it..."

"Thanks," Ren says sincerely, unable to ask since he both was certain the answer was yes and felt she'd have told him that if she felt comfortable telling him their origin.

"You're welcome," Hifumi says, the stars in her eyes shining brightly just for him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something today..." she says sounding scared, the stars shine dulling a bit. "Being here with you, knowing that you were supposed to be captured... I'm worried that... something might happen to you... I thought that it was wrong for someone so righteous to get caught..."

Ren looks at the ground when she looks away for a second, _I'm turning myself in tomorrow. I'm not even caught and I'm getting locked up._

Hifumi lets out a sigh. "Sorry."

Ren's mind flashes back to his conversation with Sae just a few short hours before.

* * *

_"If that happens, there's no telling what they'll do to you or your teammates," the tall woman says seriously. "There's even the possibility they'll fabricate a crime and move to arrest you all."_

_"I'll turn myself in," Ren says, surprised slightly by the lack of hesitation in his own tone. "If it'll protect them... If it'll protect everyone... I'll turn myself in."_

* * *

_I have to turn myself in to make sure everyone who's stuck by my side, including Hifumi, stays safe..._ Ren thinks sadly, staring at the ground. _Those officials would go after her even if she isn't one of us... Just because she's precious to me... But telling her would only make her worry..._

"Um..." Hifumi says, sounding like she's asking him a question.

"It's nothing," Ren says shaking his head, hating having to lie to her.

"Sorry," she murmurs quietly, sounding hurt. "I should mind my own business... I'm going to go."

"I'll walk you back," Akira says, feeling like an ass, tears threatening to form in his eyes for the first time that night.

"No, its fine," Hifumi assures him, her tone lacking energy as she sat up.

Ren turns to face her but she's already turning away. This is probably for the best because one tear is already slipping out of his eye and he wouldn't be able to lie to her if she asked why he was crying.

"By the way," Hifumi says, hurt edging its way back into her tone with every word. "I could perceive that you were acting differently than usual... I wish you had talked to me about it."

_She's figured me out,_ Ren thinks standing up, tears slipping from both eyes now. _Hifumi... I'm sorry I wish we'd had more time..._

"Thank you for today," Hifumi says and while she's still not facing him, he can hear a bit of happiness in her tone. "Goodnight Ren."

"Wait for me," Ren whispers, once she's descending the stairs before he begins to think out loud. "I made Hifumi worry... Even so, this is the only way."

* * *

Hifumi is visiting her father for Christmas when her phone rings, noting Ren's number, she excuses herself to answer it. "Ren?" she asks hesitation in her voice, wondering why he wouldn't have just texted like they normally do.

"Togo-san," says a female voice, choking on emotion. "My name is Makoto Nijima, a comrade of Ren's, and I'm calling you at Ren-kun's request. Some things happened and... He's turned himself in... He'll be jailed, most likely, for actions as a Phantom Thief."

Hifumi's grip on the phone immediately tightened. "Ren..." she whispers.

"He was most insistent I call you, Togo-san," Makoto Nijima says. "And... And he said to ask you to wait for him. He said to tell you that he'll come back no matter how long it takes."

"Are you one of the thieves too Nijima-san?" Hifumi asks. "No I don't need to ask that question, of course you are. He wouldn't have told you to say that if he didn't have undying trust in you... Not like me... I wish he'd told me... I'd have done... Something..."

"Call me Makoto, please," the young woman on the other line replies. "And Togo-san, none of us knew. He didn't tell any of us. We would've reacted the same way and... Well Ren-kun knew we couldn't be allowed to stop him, painful as it is to say."

"Call me Hifumi... Makoto-san I wish... I wish I could help," Hifumi says tears leaking from her face.

"None of us are sure what to do right now but I promise, if we find a way to help him, you'll be in on it too Hifumi-san," Makoto says, an edge of determination developing in her tone. "After all, who better to help him than the one most precious to him?"

"Huh?! Um..." Hifumi is blushing furiously and her tears are now falling in earnest. "I..."

"That boy would not shut up about helping you before we confronted your mother you know, it was clear whatever he felt for you was something special. Hang in there Hifumi-san we'll have him back before you know it. I have to go now but stay strong, Ren-kun needs whatever strength we can muster."

"Right," Hifumi says, trying to frame her mindset as if she was playing shogi. "Call me if I can do anything."

"I promise," the girl on the other line vows. "Goodbye for now."

* * *

A week later Hifumi is in her church, the same church where she met Ren in the first place and played many of their games together. Its New Year's Day after all, so she's praying for the year. "Please God," she prays as she drops 400 yen in the offertory. "Please keep Ren safe and free him from custody. Please bring him back to me. Please help me become someone worthy of the young man I love." After this she sits in the same pew as always looking over her shogi board wishing for someone to talk to or at least sit with. She calls her father at his hospital and wishes him a happy new year and only hesitates slightly before telling him she'll be introducing someone to him in the near future, smiling a little at the fact his gloves were Ren's now.

Her phone suddenly rings, startling her. The number isn't one she has saved or recognizes and the old her wouldn't have answered for fear of a reporter. But she's become a bit more reckless since meeting Ren, even more so since they began dating. She answers with a cautious, "Hello?"

"Hifumi-san, this is Makoto Nijima we spoke a week ago," a voice says on the other line. "I need you to listen to me. We're pulling everyone in we can to help Ren-kun. We need to get word out on the kind of person he is. There's no one better suited than you to reach televised media."

It doesn't take Hifumi long to grasp the request. "I'll do whatever I can," she vows, her voice even. "I'll do whatever interviews to whatever networks I can."

"Excellent," Makoto says. "I'll keep you posted on our progress and await to see what you can do. Until next time."

_Maybe mom will even help,_ Hifumi thinks. _If I push enough._

* * *

Its the last day of that month before Hifumi is actually able to get an interview. The scandal of the phony princess is still strong but with what little remains of her positive attention and likewise with her mother's clout she has finally gained an interview with two reporters at the church. _I hope this will help you, Ren,_ the young woman thinks as she stands before the reporters.

"So the young man who was arrested as the leader of the Phantom Thieves is the one who revealed the truth to you about the fixed matches? And more than that, gave you the strength to stand against your mother and announce it to the world?" a female reporter clad in a green jacket asks.

"Yes, it's thanks to that young man, Ren Amamiya," Hifumi declares. "The reason I was able to escape the fixed matches is because of his devoted support." Hifumi's smile grows a little.

"It sounds like he's a very honest person, Togo-san," the interviewer states, sounding genuinely impressed.

"He is indeed," Hifumi says nodding emphatically in agreement. "However, such a young man with an honest heart is currently in juvenile hall serving an undeserved sentence! This time I wish to be the one to help him out!"

The woman interviewing her said, "You've moved my heart. I hope this passionate display will move the hearts of others as well." After that she motioned for the recording to be cut and she and the camera man left.

_Ren, come home soon,_ Hifumi thought to herself desperately once she was alone, letting her steel facade melt as she sat in her pew.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trickster having been set free by his bonds spends Valentine's Day with his beloved Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, this chapter especially, is dedicated to my girlfriend, Daze. Some things have been edited or added to make the story a better read. The core is the same however.

_Jeez,_  Ren thinks as he cleans dishes in Leblanc on a Tuesday evening. _Its sure been a hectic couple days. I was released just yesterday and already I've learned one of my closest friends is actually alive, gotten a warm and crazy welcome from my dearest friends, and today I've had to make coffee for god knows how many people, actually god probably doesn't I struck him down. Still a crap ton of people have come through most of them were..._

Sojiro must've been thinking somewhere along the same lines because he looked up from the cups he'd been working with and said thoughtfully, "Oh right, today's Valentine's Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here."

Ren chuckles quietly and mumbles under his breath still cleaning the dishes, "I love this place Boss but honestly its so quiet and nearly empty, normally. You didn't notice something was up at the first half dozen couples?"

"Don't _you_ have anything going on?" Sojiro asks, actually looking towards Ren now. "I mean, you've been living here nearly a _whole_ year.

Ren's heads tilted towards Sojiro now but all he gives is a shrug and a small grin as he cleans up another plate. _I dooo..._  he thinks, drawing out the word in his head.  _Don't think you've met her as my girlfriend... Or even at all come to think of it. I always snuck her into Leblanc when you weren't here. So unless you have a hidden camera..._

"Y'know, when I was young, hoo boy..." Sojiro says getting a faraway look in his eyes.

_She should be here soon Boss, then you'll-_  Ren thinks before the jangling bells of Leblanc's doors opening disrupt his thoughts. Ren's turning around and Sojiro's already facing the door to greet the new customer.

Or at least he would've but the lovely young woman stepping in has caught both of them off guard. Sojiro because he clearly recognizes her and has a reasonable guess why she's here. Ren because its his girlfriend and he hasn't seen her in almost two months. _She's beautiful as always,_  Ren thinks, noting the outfit was the same cheerful blue and red checkered one that she'd worn on their last night together. On Christmas Eve.

"Excuse me..." Hifumi Togo says quietly, gazing at her boyfriend.

Ren steps out from behind the counter without saying a word, gazing at the girl who stole his heart. He's not entirely sure what to say. He's considered apologies, declarations, promises, but none of it seems right now with this beautiful girl he loves staring at him.

Eventually and perhaps inevitably its Sojiro who breaks the silence, giving a soft chuckle, "Ohhh... You should've just told me..."

Ren can feel heat rising in his face at that and Hifumi's face is tinged pink. "Here I'll leave the store to you," Sojiro says walking for the door, his tone gentle. "Enjoy yourselves." Morgana follows him out without a word and its not the first time Ren is glad the cat kept his mouth shut and out of the way when he and Hifumi were alone together.

* * *

 "Good evening," Hifumi says voice bearing a tinge of mischief and a warm smile on her face, having moved close enough to touch her boyfriend mere seconds after the jangle of bells indicates the door being shut and a slight clatter marking the sign's shift to closed.

"I'll make you some coffee," her boy offers gesturing to a booth where they could both sit.

"Thank you very much," she replies a broader smile growing on her face. She sits down and watches her boyfriend as he blends two coffees, one for each of them. Watches the nimble, careful movement of his hands so different from the firm decisive actions he'd make as they played Shogi. Even in matches he couldn't win which, admittedly, had been most at the beginning his determination and thirst for victory in uncertain conditions had caught her attention, he had a gambler's spirit, she had said at the time. She didn't realize just how right she had been until far later as the boy she'd come to know appeared on television as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, allegedly having committed suicide while in captivity. Slowly the moment plays back through her mind Her shogi board clattered to the ground, pieces slightly scattered when she'd seen that picture, seen that news. She'd been unable to cope with the shock... And yet... Somehow she'd known he wasn't gone. She couldn't have explained it then but... she still felt like he was there. Now she could explain and would've to anyone she could. She was in love with Ren Amamiya and though she hadn't realized at the time, already had been when he "died". Its said people feel something when the love of their life dies. And...

"I'd felt nothing," Hifumi whispers to herself as she watches her boyfriend wipe his hands on his apron and picking up their coffees. "So... he was still there and yeah he was."

"Here ya go miss," he says exactly as he had to every woman who he'd served that night, placing a coffee in front of her. "I hope you enjoy." He sat down on the side of the booth opposite her, with his coffee in front of him. The steam from both their cups trailed into the air.

Hifumi frowns at him, "I was worried you know." There's a bit of her old glare in her eyes as she says it.

Ren flinches slightly with guilt, glancing away. "Sorry Hifumi... Didn't mean to upset you..." He tugs on his hair in the back a little which Hifumi knows as well as anyone is a sign of his guilt and embarrassment.

Her eyes widen suddenly and she quickly says, "Oh no... I-its not like I'm trying to lecture you... The reason I'm here today is..."

* * *

"Valentine's?" Ren offers, knowing it could be bad news but desperately hoping not. _I mean she's most certainly not here to play a match. Her board is nowhere in sight._

"Yes," the beautiful shogi player says softly with a gentle smile, pulling a box from her purse and sliding it gently towards Ren. "It isn't much but..."

The Trickster's eyes widen slightly at the box before him. Its a handsome shade of dark green, wrapped in a pretty red bow. _Is that..?_ _Valentine's Day Chocolate? For me? I wasn't sure if she'd had time, considering all the effort she put into my release._

"Through my attempts to make that... I realized..." Hifumi says sounding somewhat embarrassed and slightly ashamed. "My lack of talent."

Ren looks his girl straight in the eyes for maybe the second time that night and says softly but seriously, "I'll savor it."

Hifumi's brightening smile and lighter tone is a treasure all its own when she says, "All I did was melt whatever I bought at the market, so it should be fine... I think."

Ren beams at his girlfriend from the other end of the table, "I'm sure it'll taste great."

"Until I met you, I never imagined that I'd have... a boyfriend," Hifumi says, her cheeks tinging pink at her own words.

"Yeah this is... a first for me too... Hifumi," Ren says, blushing himself as he looks over at the girl he still thinks of as the Star. No, not _the_ Star, anymore. Now she's _his_ Star.

Hifumi closed her eyes at his words though as she speaks more now they slowly inch back open, blush deepening. "I-I need to devote myself to learning how to do things... o-other than shogi."

"L-let's work hard together," Ren says blushing a bit himself though smiling. "Let's d-do our best and be the best we can be..."

"Next year..." Hifumi says shyly though her beaming smile could warm anyone even in the dead of winter. "Please let me atone for my... Homemade chocolates."

"Let's come here again next year..." Ren says, the shyness in his voice belying his broad smile. "You can... Give me them again right here... In Leblanc... In this booth... Though I'm sure these are amazing!"

"People still call me the Phony Princess. I'm quite the villain now," Hifumi says with an impish grin, her voice holding an odd mix of bemusement and pleasure. "But to be honest, I like it better than being treated like an idol. It's really freeing." She can't hold back her giggle once she's said it all.

Ren's smile is mischievous after she's said it all. _You sound like a Phantom Thief when you say that Hifumi... Maybe in another world, you became one of us... I think you'd get along with Ann... And Makoto already seems to like you, she's told me as much... And Futaba would probably try and get you to play virtual shogi... And Haru would, well Haru might be jealous... And Ryuji'd be checking you out, and I'd slug him in the arm... And Yusuke would be wanting to paint you, honestly he probably already does and unfortunately I can't punch him for that he's as clueless as a puppy dog... And Morgana would be calling you Lady Hifumi... Which would result in me punting him to the moon..._

Hifumi seems to have missed, well that or she's choosing to ignore, his brief slip into his Joker style for a second there because she continues talking, a bit more earnestly and with a touch of sadness to her voice this time. "As long as I have a board and playing pieces... I can go anywhere with shogi... So my goal is to be the best professional shogi player wherever I may be... Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Makoto... told you... huh?" Ren asked, grasping her meaning.

"Yeah, it... it was troubling to hear," Hifumi says looking down. "I wish you'd told me..."

Ren is all set to apologize but before he can say, "I'm sorry" or give an explanation "I wasn't trying to keep it a secret but when we first got together so much was going on that all I wanted to think about when we were together was you" Hifumi is already glancing at him.

"I would... I'd like to sit next to you," Hifumi says quietly, her dark eyes fully meeting his grey ones for the first time since he's sat down.

Ren gives a nod and rubs his hand on his apron nervously. "Sure." He watches his girlfriend walk over and has to choke down a laugh when she slips a little on some coffee he and Sojiro had missed. Its nothing more than a spot nor does she lose her balance for more than a second but its cute as well as funny to see his girlfriend so normally full of queenly grace and poise lose her balance as she walks over to her former criminal boyfriend. Whose criminal record her determination and coordination along with so many of his friends determination helped erase. He considers how blessed he must be for a second or two but then she's standing next to him and he scoots over a bit so she'll have room to sit.

After settling herself into her seat the Phony Princess turns to her boyfriend to find he's already staring at her. Meeting his gaze she quietly says, "I never felt distressed being alone, until I met you..."

Ren's mind goes white with guilty thoughts even as his gaze remains fixed on her, _How did she feel when she saw I'd "died?" Or having to hear of my incarceration from someone else? Or hearing from someone else that I'd be leaving just a month after getting back to her?_

"You're going home next month, yes?" Ren's girlfriend asks him sadly, choking on her next words. "Thinking about you leaving I-I..."

Ren's been thinking about asking her this since his drive home from juvie in Sojiro's car, "Want to tag along?"

"H-huh?!" Hifumi gasps, staring at her boyfriend with wide eyes and blushing cheeks. "I apologize for discussing such a heavy topic when we haven't seen each other in so long."

"You didn't know until I was gone," Ren says, guilt evident in his tone and reaching the decision he'd ask her again, but not today. "Its only fair you ask me about it, now that I'm back."

"Well, I was able to wait for you to be discharged, so living apart won't be difficult..." Hifumi says, trying to put on her brave face but failing somewhat as she chokes up for the entire part about them living apart. "I can't seem to conceal my true emotions... from you."

"Then don't," Ren murmurs, not caring if she hears him.

Hifumi leans against his shoulder and though she's blushing she's smiling broadly and looks comfortable. His entire body feels warm from her touch and he's sure his face is dyed scarlet. They've been this close before, closer even and he hopes they will again but she still makes him lose it, every time. "That means I'm quite serious about you..." she says warmly. "And I will not allow a redo."

Ren's heart warms at her words and leans down to kiss her head. "No redos," he promises. "I love you Hifumi." As she echoes his words, replacing her name with his own the world seems to stop for them. And in a booth in a cafe a boy called the Trickster held a girl dubbed the Phony Princess all through that night neither caring if anyone found them later. After all none of those who'd judge could ever be satisfied and those that wouldn't already were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end for me and this ship! Though my next works being entirely post canon or between Valentine's Day and the True Ending may be in a separate story or stories. I'd appreciate any thoughts on the work and this chapter especially!


End file.
